Dimension Wars
by GreenBeast99
Summary: The sequel to the Feeling of Vengeance Trilogy. The many villains from other worlds team up to take control of the other worlds, and it's up to Jr, Link, and Naruto to stop them. Chapter 10 is FINALLY up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, SOMEONE, ANYONE!
1. Chapter 1: New Alliances

Dimension Wars Chapter 1

**Dimension Wars Chapter 1**

Hello and welcome to Dimension Wars. This story is a sequel to my Feeling of Vengeance trilogy. This one is going to be a long one.

The plot is Link, Naruto and Sonic Jr. team up to defend other worlds from other villains from the multiple dimensions. I am making Link talk, so for all of you who don't like that then leave. :(

Main Characters:

Link (young from OoT and has weapons from Majora's Mask, Might add Fierce Deity later on, maybe ;) )

Navi

Naruto (not from Shippudden)

Sonic Jr. (Created by Me :P)

Blaze

XXXXXX

Link was traveling Hyrule Field in order to give Zelda the three gems.

"Not much further, Navi!" said our green hero.

The sun was setting fast.

"Uh oh, I gotta hurry!" he panicked as the stars were starting to shine. But then the sky went dark, the stars disappeared behind thick clouds, rain started to pour and lightning was cracking.

"That's weird." thought Link.

Then as he reached Hyrule Market's walls, the draw bridge came down. Out came Zelda on a white horse with Impa, a dark horse following close behind. Then as Zelda passed Link she threw at him the Ocarina of Time. Then she disappeared in a dark portal that appeared.

"Zelda!" screamed Link as he followed her through the portal.

The portal quickly disappeared. Ganondorf stood where the portal was.

"Hmph. So it has begun." He said as he summoned the same portal and traversed through it.

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke late in the afternoon.

"Man I was wasted last night from training." He said as he walked over to the Ichiraku ramen Shop.

He noticed that it was too quiet today.

"Huh? That's weird, not even the birds are chirping." He said now worrying.

Then Sakura appeared, running for her life.

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto, running to meet her.

"Naruto, we have to get out of here! Now!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, stopping when he heard her say that.

Then a loud voice was heard coming from behind him. It screamed

"Falcowwn…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a burning fist go for his chest.

"Pawwnch!"

Naruto was sent flying and slammed into a wall. Sakura ran over to heal him.

"Naruto! Don't worry I can help." She said as she began molding chakra, but then the figure came back and screamed "Falcowwn Pawwnch!" again and hit her in the stomach.

Sakura lay on the floor, bleeding and dead.

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto when then he heard someone scream "Chidori!" and slammed at the mysterious stranger who blocked the attack with his arms.

"What the-" Sasuke said as he was cut off by the man who began talking.

"You're strong, I'll give you that, but I will end this now!" said the man in a tight spandex suit with a red helmet that had a golden falcon on its forehead area.

"Final Falcon Pawnch!" he screamed as his fist turned blue and slammed on Sasuke's face followed by a large explosion.

"Sasuke!" screamed Naruto as he was pushed back by the blast and ended up falling into one of the portals.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in Central Station, one month has passed since Sonic Jr. defeated Dark Sonic.

Blaze and Silver decided to stay a while to make sure nothing bad that will affect the future happens, also because Blaze and Jr. have hidden crushes on each other.

"Ok, Amy, I'm done doing the dishes." said Jr. as he put away the last dish.

"I told you to call me mom." huffed Amy at her four month old child.

"Alright, 'mom', can we go visit Tails now?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." said Amy as they walked outside.

Blaze, Jr., Tails and Amy were taking a walk at the park when a boy in green appeared from the sky.

"Where am I?" he asked as a floating blue orb appeared from under his hat.

"I don't think were in Hyrule anymore, Link." said Navi the fairy as she took in her surroundings.

"Hey, that's the boy Silver said he saw at the woods!" exclaimed Blaze.

"What? You mean he's been here before?" asked Jr.

"Omagod! Monsters!" screamed Link as he drew his sword and hero's shield.

"Huh, were not monsters." said Tails as he walked over to Link.

Tails was only a few feet from Link, inspecting him. Link laid low with his sword in hand as Tails did this.

"Yup, he's just a kid, about ten years old and he's not from around here." said Tails, a smile on his face with his eyes closed and his chin up, and then he was hit in the head by the fairy.

"Who are you?" asked Jr. to the worried Link.

"Me? I'm Link, from the Kokiri forest." Said Link his hand gripping his sword tightly.

"Well, Link, I don't think you're in this, Kokiri forest." Said Jr. as another kid fell from the sky. He wore a bright orange jump suit wearing a headband with what seemed like a leaf on it.

He lay collapsed on the ground.

"Oh great, kids raining today, gelatin rising up and devouring human flesh tomorrow." said Jr. sarcastically. Blaze giggled at that, making Jr. blush.

"Ok, Link, I think it's better if you come with us." said Jr. with a friendly smile on his face. Link amazingly nodded and walked with them, the orange boy being carried by Jr.

XXXXXX

"Ah, you have arrived." said Eggman to a large turtle in a large, dark room. There was murmuring and growling going on amongst the darkness.

"Now settle down, settle down. I have called you all here for a reason." Began Eggman as the room quieted down. "As you may have already known, strange dark portals have begun appearing in each other's worlds, this means that we are all connected."

The talking began again only to have it quiet down thanks to a large dragon like roar.

"Please." Said the large turtle like dragon, who was king of the koopas.

"Ahem, well, we also know that we can not defeat the 'heroes' of our worlds, but maybe if we join together, maybe we can defeat them and rule over all worlds! Who's with me?" ranted Eggman as he got an applause and cheers from the other villains.

"Captain Falcon has already fallen under my minion's spell and has just returned from destroying a village in a dimension known as 'Konoha'." said Bowser.

One of the villains, who had deep piercing snake like eyes that if you stared into them your soul would crap its pants, gave an evil grin.

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke the next morning surrounded by strange creatures. He jumped up.

"Who're you!" he asked.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." said Blaze in her calm voice.

Naruto, hearing the calm, kind voice, eased up a little.

"You're from another dimension." started Tails as he walked out from behind a computer, "and you've been somehow transported into our dimension."

"Another dimension?" asked Naruto with a blank expression on his face.

"Yup, just like Link." said Jr. who pointed over to Link, sleeping on a couch with Navi beating his head.

"Wake up! We have to go find the Princess!" she screamed in his ear, Link paying no attention.

"So, who're you guys?" asked Naruto. Link immediately woke up and ran over to know as well.

"I'm Sonic Jr." said Jr. with a thumbs up and smile.

Naruto thought of Guy when he did that, Link stood in awe.

"I'm Amy Rose, and I have a god like hammer that I use on people who annoy me." She said with a smile and her arms behind her back.

Naruto and Link cringed in fear.

"I am Blaze the Cat, I hail from another dimension as well," Said Blaze as she fired up her hands, "and I have the power to wield fire."

Link and Naruto ducked in order to avoid the fireballs that she threw.

"My name's Miles Prower, but people call me Tails. I'm an inventor and I help Soni-" Tails cut himself off as he looked down.

"Who?" asked Link.

"My father." said Jr., looking down as well, "He gave his life to protect the planet."

Link and Naruto looked down as well. Naruto thought of the third hokage and Haku. Link thought of what happened to his mother that the Great Deku Tree had told him about.

"But that was before, and his legacy lives on!" said Tails as he raised his own spirits, making everyone else as well.

"I can tell that that Sonic guy was a good person." said Naruto.

"Well we need to-" Tails said as he was cut off by a large explosion that was detected by his computer, "there's been an explosion of unknown origin detected in area Ac-127." Said Tails through a microphone. A voice responded through the speaker.

"Got it." said Shadow as he ran towards the downtown area.

"I'm going too." said Silver through the same speaker.

"Let's go." Said Tails as everyone left the lab.

"We should go, too." Naruto told Link. Link nodded and the two followed.

XXXXXX

"Wow, this place is cool." said a large penguin with a red coat and a massive hammer.

"This looks like a good place to destroy." said a green robot with wings on his back and two purple laser swords on his arms.

"So it was you two." said Shadow who arrived at the scene.

"Hey look, Hx, it's one of this world's heroes." said the penguin as he swung at Shadow, only to have it get caught by Shadow with one hand.

"You're pathetic." Snickered Shadow as he pushed the hammer back only to have it pushed back at him.

Shadow was slammed into a crater.

"Wow, I've never met anyone that can push back my hammer." said King Dedede lifting his hammer back onto his shoulder.

"I think he's dead." Said Hx as he surveyed the crater.

Then Shadow disappeared.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Hx as Shadow reappeared in front of him, punching him in the face. Hx stammered and regained his balance.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun." He said as he dashed at Shadow and swung his swords at him. Shadow was barely able to dodge his attacks.

"He's fast!" said Shadow before getting hit by one Hx's swords. Shadows leg was bleeding severely.

"Hehe, you're time's up." Spoke Hx before he swung his sword, only to have himself get hit by Silver's **Psycho Blast**.

"Oh no you don't!" said Amy as she threw her hammer at Hx. King Dedede blocked the attack with his own hammer.

"Nice lookin' hammer." He said as he whomped his to the ground, causing a fissure. Amy fell through, but then wall jumped out before it closed.

"Time to try Tails' modifications." She said as she pressed a button that made the top of the hammer transform. It had holes in it.

Amy swung at Dedede, who avoided the attack, but when her hammer hit the ground, green lightning and flames emerged and hit Dedede. He lay on the ground, unconscious.

"You bitch!" cursed Hx as he swung at Amy.

Because Hx was swinging much faster than Amy, all she could do was block his attacks. Then Hx lifted the hammer away from Amy.

"Mom!" screamed Jr. as he rammed Hx with a spin dash. Hx's left arm was damaged.

"Damn it. I didn't think that this world's heroes were so strong." said Hx as he lifted King Dedede and disappeared into a portal.

"Stop!" screamed Jr., but the portal closed behind them.

"So there are others besides Link and that other kid?" asked Amy.

"Crap, that reminds me!" exclaimed Tails as he remembered that they all left Link and Naruto alone at the lab, "We left Link and the other guy at the lab!"

XXXXXX

Link and Naruto were walking around the city, lost. They were getting looks from the people.

"What's with the people here?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, what's that thing?" asked Link as he pointed to a hot dog stand.

The two walked over to it and asked what it was.

"You're not from around here, are you?" said the same hot dog stand owner who missed his old customer.

"What's a hot dog?" asked Link and Naruto together.

"It's a type of food that has meat in between a single slice of long bread. Since you're new, you can have one, on the house." He said with a smile on his face.

Naruto and Link couldn't say no to a friendly gesture and ate the hot dog. They both found it delicious.

"It's good, but I still prefer ramen." said Naruto as he finished eating the hot dog and walking to go look for Tails' lab.

XXXXXX

"Where are these portals coming from?" asked Blaze to Tails as the others went looking for Naruto and Link.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that they seem to connect multiple worlds." replied Tails, monitoring the computer for any signs of the enemy.

"Hey guess who we found sparring with Knuckles." Said Jr. as he and the rest of the group walked into the lab. Knuckles and Naruto were giving each other glares.

"I could've won easily if you guys hadn't butted in." said Knuckles as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah right!" retorted Naruto.

Link sat on the couch with the others.

"He kinda reminds me of Sonic." said Amy as she looked at Naruto.

"Hey that reminds me." said Link, "what's your name?"

Naruto looked at Link.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you guys. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be hokage! Believe It!" he said as he winked with a grin on his face and a thumbs up sign.

"What's a hokage?" asked Jr. with a blank expression.

Naruto fell over.

"You guy's don't know what a hokage is?" asked Naruto.

"Here we have a president. He governs the whole land." answered Tails.

"Oh." said Naruto as he sat down in a chair.

XXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the woods, an old adversary had completed his repairs.

"He thought he defeated, but he didn't." said an old blood thirsty robot.

XXXXXX

After that long day, Naruto and Link were on the roof top and stared at the city's lights.

"I've never seen lights like these before." Said Link as Navi slept in his hat.

Naruto kept thinking about what happened in the villiage.

"Sasuke came back to the village, but then he died." He said, clenching his fist.

"Hey, Naruto, you ok?" asked Link as he noticed him shaking.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how we can get back to our worlds." He said as he then stared at the moon, how large it looked from where they were standing, "Tails said that man landed on the moon."

XXXXXX

The next day, everyone was giving a tour of the city Naruto and Link.

"There's the department store and over there is a restaurant." said Amy as they passed the mall.

Jr. and Blaze were walking rather close to each other and blushed when they bumped into each other.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Jr.

"No, it's ok." blushed Blaze.

Then another portal appeared in front of the group. Their old foes walked out.

"We have some unfinished business." said Hx as he dashed at Jr.

But then Naruto screamed **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Hx was sent flying into the air by multiple Narutos screaming **Na-ru-to**, and a fifth Naruto, who jumped in the air, kicked Hx at the top his head screaming **Uzumaki Barrage!**

Hx went slamming into the ground. Then Link, with his gilded sword drawn, pierced Hx's chest.

"No! Impossible!" screamed Hx as he exploded, leaving a floating gadget that spoke behind.

"Thank you for releasing that spell on me." It began, "I was being controlled by an evil scientist. In return for freeing me, I shall lend you my power."

Then he floated over to Link.

"Me?" Link said, confused.

"Yes, you will need more than just your weapons in order to defeat these enemies." He said as a light enveloped Link.

When the light faded Link had donned the armor Hx had.

"Wait, what enemies?" asked Jr.

Then a large dragon like turtle appeared from nowhere and slammed the group high into the air, a portal appeared and sent them to another world.

"Hehehehe! That was easier than I thought." said Bowser.

"That takes care of them. Now to begin taking over this planet." said Eggman in his Egg-Walker.

"They got Hx, boss." said Dedede, who was hiding behind a car.

"No matter, we still have the other biometals under our control." laughed Eggman.

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2: Another World

Dimension Wars Chapter 2

**Dimension Wars Chapter 2**

The gang was flying through the air and landed in a forest.

"Ow, is everyone ok?" asked Jr.

Then he noticed that he was separated from the group.

"Where is everybody?"

XXXXXX

Link and Amy ended up on a mountain top high above a plain.

"You ok, Link?" asked Amy as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm ok." replied Link, "Where are we?"

XXXXXX

Blaze and Naruto landed in a large lake. Blaze was unconscious.

"Blaze!" screamed Naruto as he dived and carried Blaze to shore.

Blaze coughed up the water that was in her lungs.

"I hate water." She gasped.

XXXXXX

Jr. was traveling through the forest and climbed up the biggest tree he could find.

"Where could they be?" he asked.

"Hey! You thing! Get off the Great Deku Tree!" screamed a short pointy eared elf.

"You mean the tree?" asked Jr. seeing the child's expression when he heard him talking to him.

"Back away you beast!" he yelled as he picked up a rock. He threw it and it missed Jr., let's face it, Midow can't throw for shit.

"Ok? I'm just gonna leave now." Said Jr. as he sped passed Midow and ended up in a small area where there were huts made of large tree stumps. Children were staring at him. They all ran away and locked their doors.

Only one didn't run away. It was a girl who was about nine years old and had emerald green hair.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Can you tell me where I am?" asked Jr.

"You're in the Kokiri village." She answered.

"Hey, you mean like the Kokiri forest?" asked again Jr.

"Yes." replied the girl, a smile on her face.

"Do you know a kid named Link?" he said.

The girl's eyes widened and a tear ran down her face.

"You know where Link is!?" she grabbed Jr.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy." He exclaimed as the girl let him go, "Yeah I know him, he came with me and now I can't find him or my friends."

"Is he safe?" she asked.

"I hope so." said Jr.

"Let me go with you!" she pleaded.

Jr. knew that she wouldn't let him go if he said no.

"Ok, just stay close." He said.

"Oh, and my name is Saria." She said as they walked through a large hollow tree trunk.

XXXXXX

"Hold on, I think I know where we are." said Link as they began to climb down the mountain.

"Oh really?" said Amy. Then she slipped and started falling.

"Amy!" screamed Link stretching out his hand. Amy tried to grab it, but she couldn't. She started plummeting down fast.

"No!" Link screamed as he jumped off and was surrounded in light.

Amy was then floating down. When she opened her eyes she saw Link's face. He was in the Model H armor.

"Wow, I didn't think that the armor could fly." Said Link as they floated down and landed in a large field.

"You still need to know about the enemy." Spoke Model H.

XXXXXX

Naruto and Blaze couldn't have been in a worse situation. They were surrounded by poes with no end in sight.

"Awe, come on! Don't you guys get tired or something." Whined Naruto as he threw a kunai at a poe only to have three more take it's place.

Then Blaze surrounded herself in flames which then grew and took the form of a tiger. In a flash, all the poes were gone.

"Wow! That was awesome, Blaze!" screamed Naruto in amazement.

"Now's not the time to celebrate. We need to get out of this lake!" said Blaze as she started running on an old bridge that connected the small island to shore.

The two ran and when they reached the shore, they found a strange creature collapsed on the shore.

As they got closer it opened its eyes and spoke, weakly.

"Please, you…..must….protect…the….zora prin…" then the creature stopped talking.

"No! Come on stay with me!" screamed Naruto as he bent over the creature.

""What did he mean?" Blaze asked.

XXXXXX

Jr. and Saria arrived in a large field that stretched for miles. It was now dark.

"Awe man, we have to walk all this?" whined Jr.

Saria just looked on in awe.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jr.

"This is the first time I ever left the forest." She said as she walked forward, but then stalchilds began popping up.

"Aah!" she screamed in fright. Jr. began spinning and launched himself at the stalchilds, they all broke apart.

"They're not so tough." taunted Jr. Then he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Thank you!" Saria said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll make it through here." He said, reassuring her.

They continued walking when they saw a small hill with a large tower on it. They walked closer and noticed that it was a ranch.

They walked in and knocked on the door. A young girl about Saria's age with bright orange hair opened it and shrieked, and then she slammed the door.

"Wait, were not going to hurt you!" screamed Jr. when Saria grabbed his shoulder and moved out of her way.

"Please, we need your help, were looking for our friends." She pleaded with a soft voice.

The door slowly opened.

"Who are you?" asked the girl, still frightened.

"My name is Saria, and he's Jr. Can you help us?" she asked.

XXXXXX

Naruto and Blaze made it to a large field, carrying the creature, still unconscious.

"He's lighter than he looks." Said Naruto.

"Hmm, we need to find the others." Said Blaze.

"Leave that to me!" yelled Naruto as he bit his thumb, made a hand sign and slammed his palm onto the ground. A small orange frog appeared from the smoke.

"Hey, Naruto, where are we?" asked the frog.

"Hey, Gamagichi, can you sniff out our friends for us?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"Are those nacho flavored?" asked Gamagichi with one eye closed.

XXXXXX

Link and Amy passed the hill with the ranch and continued to walk over to Hyrule Market.

"So those walls over there," started Amy, "are the walls to a castle?"

"Yes, and if we wait in front of the draw bridge, we might meet up with everyone else." said Link, powering down Model H.

They walked through a small village where people knew Link and asked who the girl he was walking with was.

"This is my friend, Amy. Were looking for our friends, they look similar to her." explained Link.

One of the villagers said that she saw a large cat running on two legs running from the lake.

XXXXXX

"Slow down!" yelled Malon as she noticed her horse getting rather tired.

Jr. slowed down and let the horse rest. Saria was on the horse as well.

"Just how fast can you run?" asked Malon as she gave Epona some water.

"I can run at super sonic speeds." Replied Jr.

"It must be pretty fast, because I've never heard of such a thing." said Saria as she climbed back up on the horse.

They went on for hours until daybreak. Then they reached the Market walls.

"Hey, can someone bring the bridge down?" asked Jr.

XXXXXX

Link and Amy were running towards the drawbridge when they saw Jr. and two others with him.

"Malon!? Saria!?" cried out Link as he ran faster.

"Is that Link?" asked Jr.

"Oh yeah, that's him. The little 'bugger'." Laughed Malon.

"Awesome, we found you!" exclaimed Link as the group slowly began to grow.

Saria ran up and hugged Link.

"Link, I've missed you." Saria said, tears running down her face.

"Saria." said Link in a low voice as he hugged her back.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Blaze," said Naruto, following Gamagichi, "I think I see them!"

The two ran twice as fast.

"Well, looks like my work here is done." said Gamagichi as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

They reached the group, almost crashing into them.

"Hey, guys, we need to help this guy." said Naruto, still carrying the creature.

"That's a Zora!" exclaimed Link, "we need to get him to the doctor in the market!"

Then the drawbridge finally went down.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to head back home. See ya!" said Malon as she sped off on Epona.

As the group walked over the drawbridge, Naruto noticed something in the water.

XXXXXX

"I shall send the Koopa Bros. to stop them." said Bowser through a monitor.

"Very well, make sure no one survives." Said Eggman, before someone else came in.

"I'm going, too." said Captain Falcon.

"If you wish." said Eggman. Then he pressed a button and a portal appeared and Falcon walked through it.

"You're going to die just like the people in your village!" said Falcon as he flew through the portal.

XXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Foe

Dimension Wars Chapter 3

**Dimension Wars Chapter 3**

They entered the walls and were amazed at the beauty that was the Hyrule Market. Shops were selling 'magic potion' and good luck charms to unwary passersby.

Jr. separated from the group for a certain person caught his eye.

Link and the others were heading for the doctor's.

"Ah, a zora!" exclaimed the doctor as he opened the door, "Lay him down there."

Naruto laid the zora down on the bed and the doctor spread some potion on his body. Almost immediately the zora awoke.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Hyrule Market." explained Link.

"No! I have to go to Zora's Domain and save the princess!" he said as he tried to walk but instead landed face first into the floor.

"You're still too weak to stand." said the doctor.

"Then you six must go save Ruto!" exclaimed the zora.

"What happened?" asked Link.

XXXXXX

Ruto saw Link disappear into the cave after she gave him the Zora's Saphire.

"We will be together forever." She blushed.

Then her servant came by to get her. But he was then struck down by a large pterodactyl like beast that picked up Ruto and her servant and flew off. The servant struggled to free himself, but when he did he landed on the ground at the shore of Lake Hylia.

"No, princess." He said before he passed out.

XXXXXX

"So Ruto was taken by a monster!" exclaimed Link as he unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!" said Blaze.

"I saw them fly off towards the desert." Said the Zora as he climbed back into the bed, "and be careful, the desert is dangerous."

They left the doctor's building and started walking back to the draw bridge to leave when Blaze realized that Jr. wasn't with them.

"Have any of you guys seen Jr.?" she asked.

They all shook their heads. Then they saw Jr. running up to them, something long covered in a cloth hanging on his back.

"What's that thing?" asked Amy pointing at the strange object that Jr. was carrying.

"It's a surprise." winked Jr.

XXXXXX

They walked for a while through Hyrule field when they noticed the scenery had changed to red rocks and boulders with cliffs on both sides.

"Don't worry, were close." said Link.

Then they reached a bridge, well, half a bridge. There was a sign in front of the bridge. It read

_Bridge almost done, come back in seven years. –Thank You._

Everyone got a sweat drop.

Then Jr. noticed a large rock standing vertically.

"You guys wait here." He told the others as he climbed to the rock. He then took the clothed covered item and unraveled it. It turned out to be a large sword. He swung it horizontally and it cleaved right through the rock. Then he barely touched the rock with his pinky and it fell over to complete a makeshift bridge.

"Where'd you get that thing?" asked Blaze.

"I met this really big guy in the market and he said that his eyes were hurting and told me to go over to the lake and get some eye drops. I did and when I got back he gave me this thing for free." explained Jr. Everyone hardly able to believe him.

They crossed the bridge and made it to Gerudo Valley.

XXXXXX

"Whoa, stop everyone." said Link as he signaled everyone to hide. They all hid atop a cliff and saw a woman covered in cloth with a spear in her hand walking by.

"That was close. I heard of them." said Saria as they climbed down, "they are the Gerudo clan, they are an all female clan and every one hundred years a male is born and is to rule over them."

XXXXXX

The Gerudos were patrolling the area and then they noticed a large green bird like creature flying over them.

"Captain, it is unnatural for a bird to be flying over head for that long." said one of the Gerudos, wearing all purple.

"Then shoot it with an arrow, it's probably nothing." Said a white clothed Gerudo, probably a higher ranking Gerudo.

Then the Gerudo atop the gates that lead to the entrance to the desert fell to the ground.

"What happened!?" asked the captain, rushing over to the wounded clan member.

"It was the bird." said the fallen Gerudo weakly who pointed up, there was nothing there.

Then the gates opened and closed quickly.

"What is going on!?" yelled the captain, now noticing that all the guards have been knocked out and that she was the only one left conscious.

XXXXXX

"Hehe. That was fun." said Jr. putting away his green Chaos Emerald.

"They thought I was a bird." chuckled Link as he stayed in his Hx form.

"Hey, has anyone noticed this sandstorm!?" exclaimed Amy as she was spitting out sand.

"Now where do we go?" asked Jr.

"I don't know." Said Link, everyone falling.

"What do you mean you don't know!" screamed Amy, fire coming out of her mouth.

"I may be able to help you find you're way," said a figure, approaching them, "to the grave!"

"Link, be careful, it's one of them." Said Model H.

"How do you know?" asked Link.

"It's one of my abilities. I am able to scan enemies and search for weaknesses." responded Model H.

The figure was now in front of the group and Naruto's anger was boiling, his face grew whiskers, his nails turned to claws, his teeth became sharp and his eyes turned blood red.

"You!" said Naruto as he charged at Captain Falcon.

Naruto slashed at Falcon multiple times with his claws, then he used **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and six Narutos appeared. They all kicked him high into the air and four of the Narutos disappeared while another stayed behind and began moving his hands rapidly over the other Naruto's open hand. Captain Falcon regained his balance and charged at Naruto from the air screaming "Falcown…Pawnch!"

Naruto completed his Rasengan and jumped, his hand extended. When the two attacks collided, they released massive energy, causing everyone to get sent flying.

Naruto stood over Capatain Falcon's helmet.

XXXXXX

Everyone was sent flying and they ended up by a miracle at an oasis. There was water and a palm tree growing coconuts. But what really drew the attention of the group was the large entrance to a dungeon.

"Is this where Ruto is?" asked Link as Navi appeared.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" asked Amy as the others noticed he was gone.

"He must still be out in the desert." Said Model H.

"Then Amy, you stay out here and wait for Naruto, the rest of us will look for Ruto." explained Jr.

Amy nodded and the group entered the mouth of the statue.

XXXXXX

Somewhere deep within the dungeon, Ridley awoke.

XXXXXX

The group was encountering traps wherever they went, bottomless pits, arrows launched at them, monsters running around everywhere, the works.

"I am seriously getting tired of these traps." Whined Jr. as they narrowly escaped a falling ceiling trap.

"Look, it's the boss room." said Link, "does anyone have the boss key?"

Everyone went blue and looked down.

"No! We came this far! We are going in!" screamed Jr. as he rammed the large door with a spin dash. The door amazingly collapsed, revealing a large room. Ruto encased in a diamond at the center of the room.

Then a large roar rang throughout the whole room. A large dragon and pterodactyl like being flew overhead. It spat out fire balls at our heroes. Everyone managed to dodge the attack, but the shock of the explosions made the only entrance to the room collapse.

"Model H, what's his weakness!" yelled Link as he sliced a fireball in two.

"So far it seems that his mouth and chest areas are his weak points." responded Model H.

"Got it!" replied everyone.

Jr. curled up into a spin dash and attempted to ram at Ridley's chest, but Ridley was too fast. Link and Blaze were pretty much the only ones that were capable of actually damaging Ridley. Link, in his Hx armor, flew at speeds that matched Ridley's. Link sliced at his tail, making Ridley roar in anger, Blaze was able to burn one of Ridley's wings, forcing him to land. This was Jr's chance! Jr. drew out his sword and pierced Ridley's chest. Ridley gave a head splitting roar, the whole room's ceiling collapsed and let in the sun. Then from out of the blue, a fast cyan and orange blur came passing by and Naruto slammed his **Rasengan **into Ridley's chest, Ridley gave another roar and lay dead in the tomb. Jr's sword flew high and landed near him, piercing the floor.

"About time you showed up." Said Jr. with a thumbs up.

"I got lost on the way." Laughed Naruto.

Ruto was still trapped in the crystal. Everyone remembered and ran over to Ruto. Jr. used **Chaos Spear **to break the crystal prison.

"Oh Link! I knew you would save me!" yelled Ruto as she got up and hugged him. Everyone got a sweat drop.

XXXXXX

Jr. was able to warp everyone back to Hyrule Field using **Chaos Control**.

"Thanks again." Said Ruto as she was taken by her loyal servant and swam up the river where they would eventually reach Zora's Domain.

"That reminds me." said Naruto as he reached into his pack and pulled out a blue ocarina and handed it over to Link, "I found this in the moat."

Link then got a vision of Zelda.

"Link, by the time you get the Ocarina of Time, I will already be gone. You must stop Ganondorf by going to the Temple of Time, placing the three stones and playing this melody."

Zelda then played a beautiful melody.

When Link snapped back to reality, he noticed that the group had made a camp and fire. Everyone was asleep.

Link thought of what he just saw and slept.

XXXXXX

"We've just lost contact with Falcon." Said Thrash as he continued to monitor the screen.

"What a shame. He was very useful, though." said Eggman as he began working on a robot that Bowser had asked for. It had a red cap with a red letter M on it.

XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4: Dance with Evil

Dimension Wars Chapter 4

**Dimension Wars Chapter 4**

The party awoke the next morning with cramps. They were not used to sleeping on the ground. Well, except for Naruto and Link.

"I've got cramps in places I didn't even know I had." Complained Jr. as they walked past the Market and followed a path that lead to a church.

"Well, were here." Said Link as he opened the doors and walked inside.

Everyone quickly followed.

The inside was empty except for the end of the building. There was a large stone door and an inscription with three large divots. The inscription read,

_Ye who bare the three jewels, play the Song of Time and fulfill your destiny._

Link placed the three jewels and played the melody he remembered Zelda play in his vision.

Then the Triforce symbol atop the door glowed bright gold. The doors then opened and revealed a hidden chamber behind the church. In the center of the room rested the Blade of Evil's Bane.

"Look, it's a sword!" exclaimed Jr.

Everyone surrounded Link when he lifted the Master Sword. Then a bright blue light enveloped them all.

When everyone woke up they noticed Link had grown. He was much older now.

"Heroes." Spoke a voice, "You have been summoned here for a reason."

"Who's there!" asked Jr. at nothing.

"You are all here for a great danger is approaching all our worlds. Ganondorf has already taken over Hyrule and he plans to rule over a next. You must stop him. I and the second sage shall watch over you." He said as he pointed to Saria.

"Me? I'm a sage?" she asked.

"Yes. We must find the other four sages and open the dark plain in order to imprison Ganondorf." Explained the orange garbed sage as a white light shown brightly and everyone returned to the Temple of Time.

"So this guy Ganondorf took over the world?" asked Amy.

Then a mysterious person appeared behind them. He wore tight spandex and wore a white sheet over his head. Only his left eye and parts of his hair were visible.

"Link, the Hero of Time, you have finally come. You don't know this, but, seven years have passed." He spoke, "I am here to help guide you through this dangerous journey."

"Ok, but, who are you?" asked the now older Link.

"My name is Shiek, the last of the Shikah." He said.

XXXXXX

Somewhere over lava and where the Castle used to be.

"He's finally shown himself." spoke Ganondorf.

XXXXXX

So our heroes traversed endlessly looking for the sleeping Sages. They first headed for Death Mountain, where the goron, Darunia, was the first sleeping sage. They defeated the monster that the gorons have feared and brought peace back to the volcanic mountain.

The second sage was in the one place Blaze hated, the Lake. They had no choice but to dive down to the entrance, Blaze nearly drowned while wearing the Zora tunic. When they reached the inside, they all split up into groups and met up with Ruto. They were able to finish this dungeon in record time. When they reached the monster that had drained the lake, Blaze had to confront her fear of water and defeat the monster amoeba of the dungeon. When Blaze defeated it, the lake arose with water again awakened the second sage, Ruto.

The fourth sage was Zelda's servant, personal bodyguard, and friend, Impa. She went to the Shadow Temple in order to seal a demon she had imprisoned before. She has not been seen since and people have begun to think the worst has happened. The party had a hard time finding the boss room. When they did, they forgot to bring the Boss key, again. So they went back to look for it. When they FINALLY found it they fell down a bottomless pit and landed on what seemed like a drum. Then invisible hands began to play it. The group couldn't find the enemy until Link remembered about Model H, who was shut down in sleep mode.

"Huh? Oh Link, how ling was I asleep?" asked Model H as he rebooted.

"We can't find the enemy." said Link as he began to transform.

"The enemy is invisible, so use the thermal imaging scanner." said Model H as he put up a scanner on Link's left eye.

"I see him!" screamed Link as he slashed at the demon's weak area. When Link slashed it, it was completely visible now. Everyone attacked it at the same time. Before dissipating the demon said,

"Hey no fair! Only one hero is supposed to defeat me!?"

Then he vanished, allowing the third Sage to be awakened.

"Alright! One more to go!" yelled Naruto as they walked towards the desert.

"I think it'll be better if we warp there since we already were there." Spoke Jr. as he took out his Emerald.

They appeared in front of the statue only to find it in pieces.

"What happened?" asked Link.

"Ganondorf is what happened." Spoke Shiek when he appeared from a sandstorm, "But don't worry, the final Sage is within." He said before he disappeared into a raging sandstorm.

Jr. just warped them inside the ruined room where they fought with Ridley, only to find a witch who controlled fire and ice.

"Ganondorf will reward us if we defeat you." She winked as she fired ice and fire at our heroes. Blaze fired her own fire blasts and it seemed to hurt the enemy's left side more. Link fired ice arrows at her right. Jr. jumped high into the air when the witch landed in order to rest. He pierced her chest; she coughed out blood, but was still alive. She removed the sword and broke it in two and fired a combination of fire and ice at Jr. He was burned and frozen at the same time.

"Jr!" screamed Amy as she slammed her hammer at her foe, crushing her underneath.

The witch then separated into two old hags with halos.

"What! I'm too young to die!" screamed the one on the left.

"Me too! I'm only 299 years old!" screamed the one on the right.

"What!? Were twin sisters! How can you be younger!?" exclaimed the one on the left.

The two began to bicker loudly, a sweat drop appeared over everyone's head. When the witched disappeared Naburu appeared and has awakened as a sage. Jr. warped them to the Temple of Time when they were greeted by Shiek.

"You have all done well, and now the final battle awaits." He said as he then transformed into none other than Princess Zelda.

"Zelda!?" exclaimed Link.

"In order to pierce the darkness in Ganondorf, you will need this, Link." Said Zelda as she extended her arm and a light came from her hand, a shining, golden arrow came from the light, "the arrow of justice."

Then the whole Temple began to shake and Zelda became incased in a crystal.

"Hehehe, how clever, Zelda. I've been searching for you for seven years when you were right in front of me the whole time." Spoke a loud voice as Zelda disappeared, "and I shouldn't have underestimated you, boy. No, it wasn't you who underestimated, it was the Triforce of Courage."

"Zelda!" screamed Link as the others could only watch.

XXXXXX

The group reached the floating castle where Hyrule Castle used to reside. Then a rainbow bridge appeared and allowed access to Ganons Castle. The group separated again when they reached the center in order to destroy the power source of the barrier that blocked their progress. After Link destroyed his, the barrier went down and our heroes continued. When they reached the final door, they found Ganondorf playing a pipe organ. He turned around and faced our heroes.

"You've finally made it." He laughed as he released dark energy into the room.

"Link, my circuitry has been damaged, I can't scan him or be able to transform." Spoke Model H.

"You will fall before my might!" screamed Ganondorf as he fired barrage after barrage of dark energy balls at our heroes. Everyone was only able to avoid some of the attacks, they were severely hurt. Then Link fired a light arrow at Ganondorf. Ganondorf withered in pain as he was struck by the light, Link jumped up and pierced Ganondorf's chest. He then grabbed Links throat, attempting to crush him when Jr. held out his Chaos Emerald and fired his **Chaos Spear**. Ganondorf dropped Link and rose up into the air. He gave a blood chilling scream and collapsed on the ground. Zelda floated down and was released from her crystal prison. Then the castle began to shake and fall apart. Jr. warped everyone to the entrance. Only pieces of rubble were left of the castle. Everyone was about to leave when they heard movement coming from the pile of rubble. When they entered the area, Amy, Blaze, and Zelda were left outside for they were blocked by raging flames. Then Ganondorf appeared from the under the rubble. His right hand glowed the symbol of the Triforce and he was engulfed in a blue light. From the light, a monster named Ganon, appeared and attacked Link, Naruto and Jr. Jr. tried hitting him with **Chaos Spear**, but it had no affect on Ganon. Naruto tried overwhelming him with his Shadow clones, but they were all swpet away by Ganon's lances. Link fired his light arrows, but that only stunned him, it did him no damage. All was almost lost when Jr. came up with an idea.

"Link, Naruto!" he screamed at them as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald, "absorb the Emerald's power with me!"

They nodded and they surged with power. Naruto transformed into his demon form, Link's light arrows were filled with power, and Jr. transformed into his dark form. Jr.'s eyes turned black, his fur turned completely black and his black stripes turned blue.

They attacked Ganon. Link fired his light arrow at Ganon's face, he writhed in pain and fell to his knees. Naruto struck his face with **Rasengan** and Jr. rammed his into his chest with a spin dash. Link then drew his Master Sword and struck Ganon in his face.

"No!! I will not be defeated!" he screamed as a portal engulfed him and disappeared.

XXXXXX

"Shoot, he got away." cursed Naruto as he and Jr. reverted back.

"Link," started Zelda, "I'm sorry. All this was my fault. You must regain your lost time. Give me the Ocarina of Time." She said as Link slowly gave her the Ocarina of Time. She played a beautiful song and everyone was back in Hyrule Field, Link back into his child form.

"What happened?" asked Jr.

"We were sent back in time." Responded Link as then a portal appeared.

"Well, I think were supposed to go in." said Blaze as she walked in.

"I'll go with you." Said Link as everyone walked in.

"Why? You're already here in your world." Said Jr.

"I promised Zelda that I would help her defeat Ganondorf, as long as he exists in another dimension, I will be there to defeat him." Said Link with a serious face.

Jr. admired his courage and continued walking through the portal, Link following close behind.

XXXXXX


	5. Intruder

Chapter 5: Intruder

**Chapter 5: Intruder**

Silver, Tails and Cream were having a hard time looking for Jr. and the others.

"Man, where could they be?" asked Tails frustratingly as he and Silver kept looking at all the monitors to see if they can catch a glimpse of their friends.

"He's definitely Sonic's kid. Not showing up until maybe something bad happens." said Silver.

"I hope they're ok." said Cream as she watched them work from the couch in the lab.

XXXXXX

Shadow was getting pelted by enemy fire. He was taking cover from behind a barrel.

"Damn it, who are these guys." cursed Shadow as he returned fire with his rather useless nine millimeter.

XXXXXX

It all started that morning.

Shadow awoke from the fight from Hx and Dedede in the infirmary in the **GUN **base.

"What happened?" he asked one of the nurses who walked in to check on him.

"Wow, you finally woke up." said the nurse, "You've been in coma for three days."

Shadow's eyes went blank; he had never been unconscious for that long.

He left the infirmary; the nurses knew that they couldn't tell Shadow to stay here to fully heal.

Shadow was walking over to the chief's office when he saw Omega walk out of his office.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Shadow.

"Mission received." spoke Omega, "area IE-518."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shadow.

Omega merely picked up Shadow and "drove" to the mountain area just outside the city.

XXXXXX

Shadow merely followed, he didn't know what Omega meant by what he said earlier, but he didn't care anymore. He knew it must've been a mission.

As they continued walking through he brush and steep climb, they found someone carrying what seemed to be small arms in the direction of northwestern part of the mountain. Omega and Shadow quietly followed and to their amazement, there was a hidden base on the mountain. Many people were setting up their base, and at the end wall, there was a large metal door. Shadow saw a man wearing a white and black coat with light brown hair stand in front of the door. He seemed to be leader.

"It seems we have some uninvited guests." muttered the man as he spoke to one of the soldiers and walked into the door, the soldier quickly rounded up some troops and opened fire at Shadow and Omega.

"Damn, how did they know!?" said Shadow as he quickly dove behind a rock.

Omega stood his ground; the bullets did him no harm.

When the troops stopped firing to reload, Shadow quickly jumped out and quickly dispatched the troops with a series of punches and kicks.

The rest of the troops opened fire with grenade launchers and

M-16's.

Omega got up and changed his claw like hands into machine guns. Omega fired at the troops.

"Saki-Masisuro is the target," spoke Omega as he continued firing at the troops, some grenades hitting him, "card key is green and password is 19648."

Shadow nodded and found the troop with a green card key. Shadow used Chaos Control to snatch it from him and sped over to the large door. He inserted the card key and a keypad appeared. He input the password, 1-9-6-4-8; the inside of the gate clunked and slowly began to open. Shadow ran inside.

XXXXXX

As he entered he met with more powerful troops. They carried what seemed like plasma guns and when Shadow saw one of the beams hit a wall, he got a sweat drop for the wall had a hole.

He used **Chaos Spear** in order to get passed them. He reached a fork in the road and went right. He was in a large room with barrels and crates. From the door at the far side of the room, more troops were rushing out.

"Damn it, who are these guys?" said Shadow as he was pelted by enemy fire. He creped over the barrel and open fired at the troops with his rather useless nine millimeter. He was only able to hit a few troops before he ran out of ammo. Shadow tossed aside the gun and used Chaos Control to get passed the troops. He walked through the door and smashed its consol, locking it.

He entered another room, only it was more open spaced and there was a pillar at the center of the room. He cautiously walked past the pillar and saw someone wearing a two piece black shirt and skirt with fishnet like straps on her arms and legs, and wore black heels. Her face was covered by a dark cloth, only her hazel eyes were visible.

"You've come far, hedgehog, but this is where you fall." She said as she ran at Shadow. She was much faster than Shadow anticipated. She was swinging kicks and punches at him. Shadow was avoiding her attacks when he was thrown to the ground as she shoved him with her shoulder. She pulled out a kunai and was about to stab him as he rolled to the side. He got back up and kicked her in her stomach. She was sent flying into the wall. Shadow fired his **Chaos Spear** and an explosion engulfed her.

"Heh, amateur." said Shadow as he was walking towards the door when he was kicked hard in the head. He was slammed hard against the light blue steel floor.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman." She spoke as her face was revealed. She was a yellow cat with very pointy ears.

Shadow was trying to get back up, but then he felt a sharp pain drive into his back. She was grinding her heel into Shadow's spine. Blood started to pour.

With his remaining strength, Shadow screamed Chaos Control once more and reappeared in front of the cat as he punched her hard in the chest.

"You're pretty good," she said as she weakly got up, she pulled out a small pellet and threw it to the ground, the room was engulfed in smoke, her voice echoed throughout the room, "by the way, the name's Black Widow."

XXXXXX

As Shadow staggered through the door, he found the target.

"So you beat my body guard, did you now." He spoke.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow.

"I am the one who will purify this world!" the man screamed as he was engulfed in a purple light. When he reappeared, he was donning purple armor and had grown in size.

"You shall see the power of my Biometal!" he spoke in a mechanical voice as he swung at Shadow. Shadow, still weak from his previous battle, could not avoid the blows. He was punched to the ground, kicked into a wall. He was at the end of his rope.

"Now die, you worm!" he screamed as he was about to crush Shadow with his elbow when he was hit by missiles.

"What!?" he screamed as a large metal robot appeared.

"Shadow's life signal, 21 bpm, spinal injury." Spoke Omega as he picked Shadow up.

"Omega, use this." Spoke Shadow weakly as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

Omega absorbed the power and his arms changed into large cannons. He charged at the large machine.

"You inferior machine!" screamed the large robot as he lifted his foot and attempted to crush Omega. Omega jumped high.

"Weakness, left eye area." droned Omega as fired his Chaos Cannon. The beam struck the left side of the robot's face. He screamed and pulled out a large machine gun from his right shoulder. He fired it at Omega, who was charging up his Chaos Cannon, and hit him. Omega was now in pieces. How sad.

Seeing his friend being destroyed, made Shadow's anger explode! His four rings fell off and he glowed bright red.

"YOU BASTARD!!" he screamed as he vanished and reappeared in front of the robot's face. He punched his hand through his face and screamed **Chaos Blast**!

"Noooooo!!" screamed Saki as he was engulfed by the crimson blast.

Shadow lay on the ground, weak and barely standing when a piece of metal floating above the ground spoke to him.

"You hold your friends close, don't you?" it asked.

"…" Shadow stayed silent.

"If you really care about your friends, then allow me to help you protect them." said the floating purple metal. He then floated above Omega and absorbed his data and main frame, pretty much his brain.

Then he floated above Shadow and they were both engulfed in a purple light.

When the light faded, Shadow was completely healed. He had donned strange looking armor.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This is my power, and I am Model P." it said.

XXXXXX

Model P gave the **GUN **scientists Omega's data that he absorbed and have begun to rebuild Omega using the pieces that were brought back by Shadow.

"I don't say this to anyone," said Shadow before he slept, "but thank you."

He then dozed into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

It was around 2:43 in the morning when Shadow awoke. He felt something strange in the air.

He walked out of his quarters and started walking around the base. When he came to the main entrance, however, the glass had been cut through; a perfect circle had been made. Shadow became alarmed then, but kept his cool. He began searching for the intruder when Model P very quietly spoke into Shadow's head.

"_She's above you_." He said.

Shadow quickly dove backward as the assassin missed her target.

"He's quick." said the familiar voice.

She then ran down corridors, attempting to escape.

"_Oh no you don't._" said Shadow in his head as he gave chase.

The female assassin was very quick on her feet. Then a portal appeared in front of her.

"Home at last!" she said as she entered the portal.

As she disappeared, however, someone had followed her through.

"You're not getting away that easy." said Shadow as he walked into the portal.

Before the portal closed, however, Shadow could've sworn he heard explosions coming from outside the building.

XXXXXXX


	6. Darkness X

Chapter 6: Darkness-X

**Chapter 6: Darkness-X**

When Shadow reached the end of the portal, he was dumbfounded at what he saw. He was staring at a new world. It was bleak, dark, dead trees were all around. The land was covered in dark grass; flowers were nowhere to be seen, and dim light. The only light that was seen was by the three moons that barely lit up the ground.

"Where am I?" asked Shadow as he followed a grey path.

He continued to walk for a while when he came upon a small village. It had small huts with one window and the statue at the center was in pieces.

He saw what looked like a bar and entered its creaky door.

There were very shady characters staring at him, otherworldly creatures gave him "the eye".

Shadow sat at the bar table.

"What'll it be?" said a strange creature in an old cracking voice, who appeared from the ceiling.

"Just give me some water." said Shadow.

"Right." sneered the creature with six tentacles and a sliming mouth. When he came back the water was very brown. Shadow could've sworn he saw a fish eye in there.

"I'm just curious," said Shadow at the creature that was walking away, "what is this place?"

"Listen, punk, we don't take kindly to strangers around these parts. You got some questions, go take it to mayor." It spoke.

Shadow got up and started walking towards the entrance when three goons stood up. Everyone either scrambled to leave or took cover from behind the counter.

Then one of the three goons spoke.

"You askin' questions, huh, let me tell you somethin', we don't like you, so either give us what you got, or we kill you." Spoke the goon in a retarted manner.

"You want what I got, eh?" said Shadow. Then in a flash, the three goons fell to the floor. Shadow walked out into the now raining town.

XXXXXX

Shadow was looking for the least ugly looking building; he hoped that the cleanest building would be the mayor's residence.

He reached a large house that was bigger than the others, though it was still rather small.

He entered it and a chime was heard when he opened the door. A cloaked man came walking down the steps.

"Yes?" he asked in an old, wispy voice.

"I only want to know where I am." said Shadow.

"You are in Scarlet City." Spoke the robed man.

"It doesn't look so scarlet to me." Said Shadow sarcastically, but still with a serious tone.

"You are new to this world, aren't you?" asked the man.

"…" Shadow just went silent.

"Allow me to explain…"

XXXXXX

The planet's name is Posinum, or, it used to be.

It was a clear blue day, the Blue Giant sun shown beautifully across the green land.

People were happy and lived carefree lives.

At the center of their metallic city, stood a large, magnificent building, the emperor lived happily in his home.

At the northern pole, however, was the complete opposite of the advanced city.

The water was tainted, food was scarce, trees withered every time they bloomed, buildings were made of wood and stone, the grass was always pitch black, and the sun never shown. The only light that existed was the three moons.

Here the emperor was an evil man who loathed his "brother's" side of the planet. Then one day, a man appeared. He had a bushy mustache and small, round glasses. He told the emperor that if he wanted to control the planet, to join him. He agreed and took his hand and traversed through a dark portal.

When he returned, he was surrounded by an army! He waged war with the polar side. Though their technology was far advanced, the emperor lost the battle to save his world. His "brother" had captured his daughter and told him if he wanted her to live, he had to surrender and leave the city. He loved his daughter very much for she was the only family he had left. Her mother had died at the front lines.

The emperor wandered at the border between the two halves and saw his precious land covered in darkness. A dark light shown across the Blue giant and turned it black.

It was renamed, Darkness-X.

XXXXXX

"So, young stranger, the emperor of that land wandered the northern pole for days when he came across this village. The people may be harsh and cruel, but they did not choose this life. Do you know the fate of the good emperor?" asked the hooded man.

Shadow looked at him with a serious face.

Then the man took his hood off, revealing a scarred face with slits for a nose, he only had pieces of hair.

"He governs this town." said the mayor.

"Somehow I knew you were the emperor." said Shadow.

"May I ask why you are here?" asked the mayor.

"Isn't it kinda' rude to ask questions before introducing ones self?" joked Shadow.

"Ah, yes, it is common courtesy, but then again, you didn't either." smiled the mayor.

Shadow went back to his serious face.

"My name is Archibald Agonist the Fourth." said the mayor.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, but I prefer just to be called Shadow." said Shadow.

"Well, Shadow, may I ask why you are here?" asked Archibald.

"I followed someone from where I'm from, but I can't find her." said Shadow.

"Ah, a female now?" chuckled the old man.

"It's not what you think! She was trying to assassinate me, and then she ran into a large portal and I ended up here." explained Shadow.

"Well if you are still looking for her, then rest here. You may continue afterwards." said Archibald.

XXXXXX

Shadow awoke a few hours later and there still was no sign of any light.

"Well, I must be on my way." He said, walking out of the steps before saying, "I will help you retake your planet."

XXXXXX

Shadow was walking for a while when he came across a large river of darkness that lead to an infinite void down below.

"_The border._" thought Shadow as he walked back a few feet. Then he fired up his jet skates and ran full speed at the gap. He jumped very high and reached the other side of the border.

He skidded to a halt and looked ahead. There was a mountain in front of him. He thought he would have to climb the tall mountain when he noticed an old tunnel supported by rusted metal hinges.

He cautiously walked through the tunnel.

The tunnel delved deep into the pitch black earth and rock when Shadow saw a small ray of light.

To his surprise, he had reached the surface of the mantel.

"It must've been a mine." Said Shadow when he heard a voice in his head say,

"_Be wary, an enemy is close."_

Shadow slowly walked across a small slip of land when he heard small giggling coming from behind him.

He looked back but there was nothing there. He continued walking when he reached the other side of the cave. The tunnel continued here.

He kept walking when the whole tunnel began to shake. He ran full blast throughout the tunnel, avoiding falling debris. The exit of the tunnel was getting blocked when Shadow fired his **Chaos Spear** and opened the exit.

Shadow did a dramatic leap through the tunnel when it fully collapsed.

Shadow was panting from that close encounter. When he looked back at the tunnel, however, he was shocked to see a large meteor with a scary looking "face" had impacted the mountain.

XXXXXX

"What was that thing?" asked Shadow to no one in particular as he continued walking to find the center of the northern half of the planet.

"I do believe that it was one who used magic. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. My RAM circuits were shorted out when you defeated Saki." Said Model P.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you saved my hide back there in the mountain." responded Shadow.

The two continued in silence when they reached another town. It was much cleaner and a little brighter than the previous one, but it was still in bad shape. Its buildings were made of metal instead of wood.

Shadow walked along a lit path to find that it lead to an arena. He could hear a large voice through a megaphone speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the best warriors in the Northern Land! Four warriors enter the arena, only one comes out! The one who survives shall receive a wonderful gift from our great Emperor, Isaac!" it said.

Shadow entered the gates, but he did not know that the door was for the warriors. He found himself inside the large arena. The arena was large, very large. Shadow counted what seemed like 5000 people sitting on the benches that surrounded the inside arena.

Then three other doors opened from the other three corners and different warriors walked out. One Shadow knew all too well.

"Heh, looks like I found you." Sneered Shadow as the door behind him closed.

Then Shadow noticed a dark blue figure atop a balcony. It had a blue visor, claws on its feet and hands and a blaster that glowed cyan.

The three warriors walked to the center of the arena, awaiting Shadow. The first one we know, the other was covered in a strange armor and dread locks hung from behind its mask, it had a cannon on its left shoulder. The third, was a boy about twelve years old and had piercing red eyes with three black swirls around his pupils. A symbol that looked like a fan was on the back of his blue turtleneck shirt.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" exclaimed the large reared yellow cat as she looked at Shadow.

"The feeling's mutual." He replied.

The monster gave a blood chilling roar.

The boy stayed quiet.

XXXXXX


	7. The New Team Dark

Chapter 7: The New Team Dark

**Chapter 7: The New Team Dark**

A gong was heard ringing throughout the arena, signaling the combatants to begin.

The armor clad warrior revealed a dagger like weapon from the metal wrist piece of his armor. He swung at Shadow many times. Shadow avoided them and kicked the alien being in the stomach. It became angry and pulled out a spear from its back. He then turned his attention to the boy.

Shadow was then being attacked by Black Widow. She kicked him in the leg and followed it with a rising knee to the face. Shadow laid on the ground when Black Widow lifted him up and punched him in the face. Shadow grabbed her wrist and a snap was heard.

Black Widow shrieked in pain.

The boy was easily reading the alien's moves. The alien swung at him horizontally and the boy jumped high into the air. His hand started to emit electricity and slammed his right hand into the beast's chest. The alien was oozing a light green blood and lay dead on the floor.

The audience applauded and cheered.

"Go ahead. Finish me." said Black Widow as she lay on her knees, grasping her bleeding arm.

"No, I can't. I don't know why?" said Shadow as he walked over to the boy.

The boy merely stared at him. Shadow did the same. They stared for a while. The audience started to boo and throw garbage at the arena.

Then Shadow and the boy shook hands, smiling.

Black Widow stared at them.

"How do you suppose we get out of here?" asked the boy, his eyes turning black.

"Just hold on to me." Said Shadow as he grabbed Black Widow's shoulder and his other hand grabbed the boy's arm.

Then in a flash, the three disappeared.

The dark creature on the balcony merely laughed at the sight.

XXXXXX

The three appeared back at the old village where Shadow first appeared.

"Where are we?" asked Black Widow as she still grasped her arm tightly.

"Were in Scarlet Town." said Shadow as he picked her up and headed for the mayor's house, the boy following close behind.

XXXXXX

Shadow entered the house and the familiar chime was heard.

"So you have returned?" asked Archibald as he walked down the stairs and stopped when he noticed Black Widow.

"Jess-Jessica?" he muttered, a tear in his eye.

"How do you know my name!?" exclaimed Black Widow as Shadow laid her on the chair and placed his hand on her wrist.

His hand began to glow and her arm was healed.

"Jessica, it's me, your father." said Archibald as he knelt down to her.

Black Widow, now we shall call her Jessica, stared at Archibald and then embraced her father she had thought she lost.

The boy stood at the door, looking away.

XXXXXX

"So you mind telling me who _you_ are?" asked Jessica at the boy who just stood against the wall while Shadow and Archibald discuss where he might find a way to find Isaac.

"Hmph, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke, looking at the dark sky.

"Well, do you mind telling me what happened back at that arena?" she asked as she closed her eyes and lay down on the sofa.

"You can tell what a person is just by staring into their eyes." said Sasuke as he walked inside, "Me and that guy, were the same."

XXXXXX

"So exactly why are we here?" asked Jessica as Shadow walked down the steps.

"I want you guys to help me liberate this planet." said Shadow as he stood at the foot of the steps.

"Hmmm, I never really thought that I was going to be working with others." said Jessica as she stood up.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, plus, it might be the only way for me to go back to my world." Spoke Sasuke, walking over to Shadow and Jessica.

"Then from this moment on," said Shadow as he placed his hand in between the three, Jessica doing the same and slowly Sasuke did as well, "we are the new Team Dark."

XXXXXX

The new team began their journey to liberate the planet. They started by heading for the border.

"The border, I never thought I would have to see it again." said Jessica as they jumped over the large abyss.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a whole while when they reached a swamp area.

He threw a kunai at a tree and a strange looking child wearing a strange mask landed hard on the ground. He quickly got up and disappeared. He was giggling.

"This is gonna be fun!" He yelled as the swamp air began getting thick. The team could hardly breathe. They knew they had to get out of the swamp quickly.

They dashed full sprint through the swamp. The air was getting humid and the air getting thicker and thicker. Shadow could feel his breath getting faster and faster. Then they finally made it to a small hill. They sprinted up and reached a small plateau. The boy was floating above them.

"You guys are no fun. At least one of you could've died. Hehehe." He spoke as his mask started to shake and emit a purple light.

The team was then transported to a strange area. There were four masks on the four sides of the room. Then the boy's mask was at the center. It awoke and floated towards the team. It grew large vines and charged at them.

It was easy to avoid its attacks but none of the team's attacks could damage the mask.

Sasuke then used his **Sharingan** and made hand signs. Then he placed his hand on his mouth and used **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**.

The attack engulfed the mask in scorching flames. Then it retaliated and hit Sasuke with its whips. But when they stopped, the Sasuke that laid on the ground disappeared and turned into a log.

Shadow and Jessica couldn't let Saskue have all the fun, so they attacked the mask. Shadow used **Chaos Spear** and hit the mask. The mask flew up high in an attempt to avoid the attacks, but was slammed hard against the ground by Jessica, who had shoved her heel down on it. Sasuke finished off the mask by using his **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!

The mask rose to the air. Then it grew limbs! There was an eyeball on top of it. It ran like crazy all around the room. They tried to hit it, but it was just too fast. It was as if it was dancing.

Shadow was getting angry for being toyed with, Sasuke as well.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

Shadow used **Chaos Control** and slowed time down. The monster was now crawling and Shadow punched him high into the air.

When time continued, Sasuke attacked the monster with his **Lion's Barrage**. The monster made a crater when it slammed on the floor.

"Not bad." smiled Jessica.

But just as our group thought they had won, the monster leapt out of the crater and morphed again!

It arms grew long and looked like whips, it's arms and legs grew thick, and it's eye changed into a ferocious head.

It was much stronger than its previous form. It swung its whip like arms at Sasuke. Sasuke covered his face with his arms in an attempt to block the attack, instead he went slamming hard against the wall.

To make matters worse, the four masks on the wall started floating around, firing white energy balls at Shadow and Jessica.

Jessica threw kunai at them, but it only stunned them. Shadow grabbed one in an attempt to try and block one of the energy balls, but it went around the mask and struck him in his side.

Shadow was getting really angry now. His eyes were flashing red.

Jessica ran over to Shadow, but then the monster swung its whips at the two. The two were struck many times. They had bruises, they were bleeding from everywhere, and then the monster was right above them, about to deliver the finishing blow, when.

"**Dark Chidori!**" screamed Sasuke as he rammed his hand into the monster's face. The monster took a few steps back and wrapped his whips around Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to free himself, but was too weak.

His anger now reached its limit! Both Shadow and Sasuke roared in anger. Shadow's rings fell off and he glowed red.

Sasuke freed himself from the whip and Shadow appeared in front of the monster. He kicked him back, Sasuke charged up his Dark Chidori again, only it was glowing an intense dark grey and black ball of electricity while his body changed into his second cursed seal form.

He rammed the monster and pierced right through it. Then Shadow appeared from behind it, grabbed its throat and used **Chaos Blast**!

The whole room was enveloped in a bright red light. When the light faded, the three were back on top of the hill. A small boy with the mask lay dead on the ground.

"That was frustrating." said Sasuke as he reverted back into his normal form.

"Shadow, you ok?" asked Jessica as she laid Shadow's head on her lap.

'Yes, we have to keep going." He said as he replaced his rings.

"Where to?" asked Sasuke.

"It's just across that plain." He said as he pointed to a river of darkness.

The team walked cautiously into the plain.

XXXXXX

"We lost another, boss!" said Bokko as she noticed the purple blip disappear.

"Damn! Who's killing off the group?" asked Eggman as he finished up his latest creation.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Bowser as he walked inside.

"Almost, I just need to insert the Emerald." said Eggman as he placed the red Chaos Emerald into the chest of the robot.

"It was very easy to retrieve the Emeralds since Jr. and his friends weren't around, hehehe." laughed Eggman as the robot stood.

"Itsa me, Metal Mario!" said the metal copy of the Red Plumber.

XXXXXX

**Ok, just so people won't get confused, the robotic version of Mario is the one from Super Smash Brothers and Super Mario 64.**

**I just wanted to make that clear.**


	8. Truth

Chapter 8: Isaac

**Chapter 8: Truth**

Team Dark continued walking across the plain and found it strangely relaxing. As if one could just sleep on it.

Shadow's eyes began getting heavy, so did Sasuke's.

"Hey, you guys alright?" asked Jessica, seeing the two's heads swaying back and forth.

Then Shadow collapsed, followed by Sasuke.

"They are definitely not from around here." Sighed Jessica as she started to make a fire.

XXXXXX

A few hours later…

"Huh?" said Shadow as he woke up.

"You're finally up, I see." Jessica said.

Sasuke was fast asleep.

"So why did you try to kill me?" asked Shadow, kneeling closer to the fire.

"Orders." said Jessica as she stared at the moons.

There was a long pause.

"I was born in the city of Manderin." Jessica said, breaking the silence, "my mother was a general and my father, well, you know who my father is…"

Shadow listened, curiosity in his eyes.

XXXXXX

"Hey dad!" said Jessica, coming home from her best friend's house.

"Oh, Jessica, you're mother called. She wants you to go to the forest with her." Said the pre-battle scarred Archibald. He had deep brown eyes and light brown hair.

"The forest?" said Jessica with an eyebrow raised.

Jessica made it to the forest just outside Manderin, her mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom?" she asked into the air.

Then her ears picked up something from behind her. She threw a rock at the kunai that was headed straight for her.

Then a robed person appeared and ran at her.

She kicked Jessica, but she blocked it with her arms. Another kick to her stomach was blocked. She tried punching Jessica but her arm was caught and she was thrown behind her. She regained her balance and stood.

"Good job, sweety." said a kind, soft voice.

"Mom?" asked Jessica as she lowered her arms.

"You're getting better every day. Keep it up and you may be able to make leader." said the woman as she took the mask off revealing a blonde haired cat with light blue eyes.

"Did you have to hide?" smiled Jessica.

The two walked back to Manderin and entered their home. It was a three story metallic building. Its living room was very large.

"Hey, mom, what do we have to eat?" asked Jessica rummaging through the fridge.

"I think we have some left over spaghetti." replied Scarlet.

"Hello, honey." said Archibald as he walked into the kitchen.

Yes, for an emperor we live like a normal family. We prefer it that way.

"So how's Jessica doing with her ninja skills?" asked Archibald as he ate a plate of spaghetti.

"She's learning rather quickly. I think that she might make captain!" said Scarlet as she poured herself some water.

Then an explosion rocked the whole city.

Three skyscrapers were destroyed. The streets were lit with fire. Dark smoke filled the sky.

"Mom, what happened!?" exclaimed Jessica as the family ran outside.

"Oh no! The plant's been destroyed!" exclaimed Archibald as he saw two more buildings fall.

Soldiers were lining up near Archibald's house. One of the captains walked up to him.

"Sir, we have come under attack. The enemy seems to be NG soldiers and some we have never seen before." saluted the captain.

"Man the air ships and bring in the Destroyers." Ordered Archibald as the soldier saluted and spoke into the speaker.

In a matter of minutes, large tanks and hundreds of aircraft appeared.

"You have to evacuate the city." said Archibald to his Jessica.

"No, I'm not leaving!" she cried as she was being taken by some soldiers.

"I'm sorry Jessica, nut me and your mother must stay and protect the country." said Archibald as he looked away and donned armor similar to the soldiers'.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed as they entered a tunnel in one of the vehicles.

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll take care of you. Don't worry about your father, I'm sure he'll be-" then the vehicle was flipped over by an explosion. The soldiers died instantly. Jessica was sent flying.

Jessica was bleeding and there was a gash on her head. She was losing blood fast. Before she lost consciousness, however, she could've sworn she saw something dark blue move fast and attack a green armored foe.

When she came, she noticed that she was being held high above the flaming and debris covered ground. Her father was in front of her, he was waddling away.

"Father!" she screamed.

Archibald looked back, but then was struck by the figure that was holding Jessica.

"You fool!" he screamed as he covered his hand in fire and a fireball engulfed Archibald.

"Noooo!" screamed Jessica as she struggled to free herself.

"You will make a good empress." laughed the figure as he was then kicked hard in the face by Jessica.

"You bitch." cursed the man as he tried to grab Jessica. Because Jessica was trained in the arts of ninjitsu, she was too quick for the man to grab her. Jessica ran and ran all the way passed the walls of Manderin. She looked back and saw the once beautiful city destroyed.

She wandered for a few hours and reached a large gap. It looked bottomless. She then tripped and fell into the abyss. She closed her eyes, awaiting her death when she noticed that she wasn't falling anymore. She was being carried by a blue hedgehog, but, due to her wounds, she then lost consciousness.

XXXXXX

"After that I woke up in a strange place where there many ninja. They trained me even though I was different than them. Then I gave myself the name Black Widow in order to find a way to find Isaac. That was a month ago."

"Interesting." Said Shadow, pondering about the blue hedgehog she claimed to have seen.

"Well, that's how I ended up working with Saki and his plan to take over your world." She finished.

Sasuke finally woke up after that.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You both collapsed. You guys aren't used to the darkness here." She laughed.

XXXXXX

The team continued walking through the plain when they noticed the grass turn rougher, then they found pieces of metal and lights on the ground.

"Were almost there." said Shadow, now bursting into a sprint.

Sasuke and Jessica following close behind.

They stopped when they reached the metal walls of what used to be named Manderin.

They knew that they couldn't just waltz in unannounced, they jumped over the wall, care full to avoid any security drones. The city was massive!

"So much has changed." Muttered Jessica as they walked passed an empty lot.

Then they passed where Jessica used to live. The pain she felt to come back to her once beautiful city she called home, turned into this, it made her cry.

"Jessica, you have to pull yourself together. This was long ago; you have to put it aside." Shadow told her.

Then to his amazement, Jessica hugged him tightly.

Shadow's heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. Sasuke was disgusted at the sight, but he looked away instead of saying something.

"You're right," sniffed Jessica, wiping away the tears, "we have to get rid of Isaac."

"Good. The building where Isaac might be is the second largest building." said Shadow as he stretched his arm out to lift Jessica.

The three jumped from rooftop to rooftop, nearly getting caught in the progress. Jessica accidentally tripped and a security robot found her, only to be destroyed by Sasuke. They continued when they reached the top of the tallest building.

"The only way to reach the building without getting caught is to travel underground from this building." said Shadow as he went over to the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked by a hand scanner.

"Let me try." said Jessica as she placed her hand on the green light. The door's light changed from red to green, indicating that it was opened.

"I guess they didn't reprogram the computers to prevent _you_ from opening doors, huh?" said Sasuke as they entered the building.

XXXXXX

"Welcome, my friends." Spoke Isaac as he turned off the screen showing the Team.

XXXXXX

The alarm was sounding all through the building.

"S! How did they find us!" cursed Sasuke as they were escaping enemy fire.

They ran through doors and ended up in an office on the 24th level.

"Looks like the only way out is down." Said Jessica as she shattered the glass with her foot and jumped down, Sasuke and Shadow close behind. The security robots were firing down at them in an attempt to kill them. They landed on the ground hard, but continued inside the building.

They were face to face with a large dinosaur. Yes, a dinosaur. It roared and swung its tail at them. The group jumped out of the way. The dinosaur chomped down on Sasuke, trying to eat him. Sasuke was holding its mouth open with his feet and kunai. He saw this as an opportunity to attack, so with his free hand he made the hand sign for **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!

The dinosaur's mouth was scorched. It quickly got back up and tried to stomp Sasuke, but instead he was met with a strong punch to its mouth. It staggered and rammed Sasuke with its body. Sasuke was crushed in between metal and rough dinosaur hide. Shadow struck the dinosaur with a spin dash and the dinosaur toppled over. It was struggling to get up. Shadow then grabbed Sasuke and ran towards the elevator, Jessica waiting inside.

""Let me at that thing!" screamed Sasuke as the doors closed.

"Realx, we made it through." Said Shadow as they then heard the music everyone hated, elevator music, "No! My one weakness!"

XXXXXX

The elevator reached the X-2 level of the building. When the doors opened Shadow dashed outside.

"Thank GOD that's over." gasped Shadow.

"Loser." said Sasuke as he walked out, Jessica laughing.

When they looked around the area, they noticed that it was more like a cavern, not a metallic room. At the end, there was a throne. Isaac sat at the throne.

"Congratulations on getting this far," He said as he stood, he was about 8 feet tall, "but you will not defeat me. I shall not die!"

He then glowed a white aura.

"I have the power of four Biometals! You can't hope to defeat me!" he screamed as he donned a silver armor, his head was covered in a metal helmet, his face covered with a green visor.

He charged at the group at high speeds. They dodged his attack and punched and kicked him in the stomach and face. He was out cold.

The three got a sweat drop.

Then they heard clapping. It was getting louder and louder. Then the dark being that Shadow saw at the arena stepped from behind the throne.

"Bravo, hehehe." It spoke in a metallic, female voice, "we were getting tired of him."

It then fired its blaster at the three. The beam was a dark cyan color and it split in many directions. It struck the three.

They felt as if something was crawling throughout their body.

"Just who are you!?" yelled Shadow in pain.

"I am Dark Samus!" she said as she split into multiple forms and attacked them.

But then she was struck by an energy beam.

"Damn! How did you find me!?" she exclaimed as she pointed her blaster at the elevator.

Shadow and the others looked at the elevator and saw a being that looked similar to Dark Samus stand there, its blaster pointing at Dark Samus.

"_I can't let her defeat me yet._" thought Dark Samus as she floated above them, "another time then." she said as a portal appeared and she flew through it and disappeared.

XXXXXX

"Who're you?" asked Shadow as he weakly stood and the others did so as well.

"Don't move so much. I have to remove the phazon that she infected you with." Spoke the being in the same voice that Dark Samus had, only hers was more human.

"Phazon?" asked Shadow puzzled.

The being input commands into her arm cannon and a ship blasted through the ceiling of the cavern.

"What about him?" asked Sasuke pointing over to Isaac.

Then Model P floated over Isaac. The other Models floated along with Model P.

"Finally! We're free from that program!" spoke a red biometal.

"Now all we need is to find Model H and we can bring him back." Spoke a blue biometal.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shadow as he stopped at the entrance of the ship.

"All shall be cleared soon." Said Model P as he and the other metals placed themselves along with Model P on Shadow.

The ship lifted off and flew high into orbit of the planet. They then entered one of the portals.

When it exited the portal, they found themselves above a both familiar and unfamiliar planet. One of the cities had its lights in the shape of a face with large round eyes and a bushy mustache.

XXXXXX


	9. Infinite Worlds, One Heart

Chapter 9: Infinite Worlds, One Heart

**Chapter 9: Infinite Worlds, One Heart**

Jr. and the gang finally made it out of the portal and ended up in what looked like a castle. It was large and was decorated with blue marble and paintings of a black mouse.

"Where the heck are we now?" asked Jr. as they walked down a corridor.

"Looks fancy." said Naruto.

"I wish I lived here." Said Amy as she looked around the castle, her eyes wide and shining.

Then they heard a shriek. It came from a room behind two very large doors.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Link.

"Someone's in trouble!" said Jr. as he rammed the doors with a **Spin Dash**.

An invisible force field prevented Jr. from doing any damage. Not even Naruto's **Rasengan** could damage the wall.

"We have to get through somehow!" yelled Blaze.

Then a white duck in a blue dress came running from the other end of the hall.

She stopped when she saw the group and slowly started to walk back when Link spoke.

"Wait! We won't hurt you. We want to help whoever is on the other side." said Link.

The duck merely stared at them. She was shaking in fear. Then the door came slamming down. The force field dissipating and a black mouse in a pink dress laying on the ground.

"Minnie!" screamed the duck as she ran over to the mouse.

The mouse weakly got to her feet.

"Daisy, we have to help Sora!" said the mouse.

Then she turned her attention to the gang.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we're here to help. Where's this Sora guy?" asked Jr.

"He's surrounded by Nobodies! You have to help him!" she said, the group had a blank expression on their faces.

"He's surrounded by nobody?" asked Amy.

"Just go help him!?" screamed Daisy.

The gang zipped passed them and entered the large white marble covered throne room. There was a young boy in a black outfit and freakishly large shoes surrounded by large walking silver pajamas with whips for arms. He was slashing at them with what looked like a large Key.

The boy looked over at them and noticed 7 Nobodies surrounding them.

"Alright, finally some action." said Jr. as he used a **Spin Dash** to send two Nobodies flying high into the air.

Amy hopped over to Sora and was clearing many of Nobodies with one swing of her hammer.

Link was slashing at a Nobody only to find out that his attacks were useless. His sword merely slipped off of them.

"Damn." Said Link as he sheathed his Gilded Sword and took out Model H.

"MEGA System Online!" yelled Link as he was enveloped in a green light. When the light faded he transformed into the Model H armor.

The armor made quick work of the Nobodies.

Blaze fired barrages of fire balls at a large group of Nobodies. They disintegrated on contact.

Naruto then made a hand sign and used his **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** and a hundred Narutos appeared from smoke. They all went after the rest of the Nobodies.

XXXXXX

When the last Nobody was defeated, Sora walked up to the group.

"Thanks for your help. Who are you guys any way?" asked Sora as the large Key vanished in a white light.

"My name's Jr. That's Blaze, Amy, Naruto and Link." said Jr.

"Ok, I'm Sora." He said.

"Sora!" screamed a large dog, a duck wearing blue following him.

"Donald! Goofy!" yelled Sora as he ran over to them.

"Gawrsh, we thought you were a gonner." said Goofy.

Then Donald noticed the gang.

"Who're those guys?" asked Donald.

XXXXXX

Central Station was another story.

With the help of Bowser and his new creation, Eggman was able to easily take control of most of the planet. He was able to capture Tails and the others.

"Muahahaha!" laughed Eggman, "with them gone, taking over the planet is going to be a breeze!"

Metal Mario stayed quiet.

"Bwhahahar! Look at them run!" laughed Bowser as he sat at one of the cannons, firing at defenseless people.

Meanwhile down at the brig.

"Damn it! How could I let Eggman beat me so easily!" yelled Tails as he punched the wall, leaving a small dent.

"It wasn't your fault, Tails." said Silver as he laid his back on the wall of the cell.

"Yeah, he captured Cream and forced you to surrender." said Knuckles as he tried to break the force field, but to no avail.

Rouge and Cream were in a different cell next to Tails'; the cells were sound proof so they couldn't come up with a plan.

"I let Tails down." cried Cream, her face buried in her hands.

"No you didn't. Eggman, that was low even for you." said Rouge as she stared up at the ceiling.

XXXXXX

Somewhere on the surface of the Egg-Carrier, two old friends had arrived.

One of them blasted a hole through the Egg-Carrier and they both jumped inside.

"Don't worry, Tails, I'm coming." Spoke the yellow robot.

"There's been a hull breach in sector I. Should I go?" asked Thrash as he got up from the computer.

"Very well, take Metal Mario with you." said Eggman as he looked over at Metal Mario.

Metal Mario nodded and ran with Thrash.

"It seems that I've been replaced." said an old foe running along with Emerl through the corridors of the Egg-Carrier. They were then face to face with Thrash and Metal Mario.

"You'll pay for what you did to me before." Said Thrash, remembering his face get blasted off by Metal.

Metal Mario charged at Emerl, but was kicked hard in the face by Metal.

"I'll take you on." said Metal as he charged again at Metal Mario.

"Where's Tails!" yelled Emerl as he struck Thrash with a punch, only to have it blocked.

"You worthless piece of scrap metal!" said Thrash as he kicked Emerl in the arm, Emerl retaliated and punched Thrash in the stomach. Thrash then head butted Emerl in his head. Emerl jumped back and fired an energy blast at Thrash. Thrash avoided the attacks and kicked Emerl hard in the chin.

Metal vs. Metal, that's what this fight was. Who was the better copy? Metal hit Metal Mario with his claw like hands. Metal Mario felt no pain and kicked Metal hard in the face, pieces of metal were flying. Metal got back up and pelted Mario with red energy balls. Mario was hit by them and then sent his signature copy move, **Twin Dragon Flames**. Metal was enveloped in fire. But he was still standing.

"You're getting rather annoying." said Metal as he was then covered in a liquid. He changed into his Neo Metal form.

Metal used his **Volt Wave** and fried Mario's circuits. Metal then dashed Mario and pierced his body with his hand. Mario then grabbed Neo Metal and flung him high into the air, hitting the ceiling. He then jumped as high and hit Metal with a blow to his back, sending him plummeting down several levels of the Egg-Carrier.

XXXXXX

"What's going on?" asked Cream as she and the others noticed the alarms go off.

The Egg-Carrier was shaking vigorously.

"Something's up." said Knuckles as he got up.

"I think we've been in here for too long." said Silver as he began to glow cyan, "You guys better get behind me."

Then Silver used his **Psycho Berserker** and blasted through the force field.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" said Tails with an annoyed expression.

Silver merely ignored that remark and went over to Rouge and Cream's cell. He destroyed the mechanized lock and the force field vanished.

"Thanks, Silver." said Cream with a smile.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." said Knuckles as he punched the door down.

XXXXXX

Back to Jr. and the others.

"That thing is going to fit us all?" said Amy as she walked into the Gummi hangar.

"It's bigger than it looks." said a small chipmunk.

"Yeah, it'll take you anywhere." said a similar chipmunk, only it had a large red nose.

"Good luck!" said Minnie as she was waving goodbye.

The Gummi Ship was flying through space to a nearby world.

"So you guys are from another world?" asked Sora.

"Not exactly a world, more like a completely different universe." said Blaze as Jr, and the others looked outside.

"Hey, look!" said Naruto as he pointed at a small swarm of silver dots.

"Uh oh." Said Donald as the Gummi Ship's alarm went off.

"Quick, we have to get to a warp!" said Sora as he took control of the wheel.

"Behind those asteroids!" pointed Jr. to a large section of space filled with free floating brown rocks.

The Gummi Ship navigated tightly through the asteroid field, small pieces of rock pelting the bubble.

"Looks like there's a world up ahead!" said Sora as a warp appeared.

"Hold on!" said Goofy to the others as they entered the warp. They were going at extreme speeds. When the ship slowed down, it was orbiting a strange world Sora never noticed before.

"That wasn't there before." said Soras as he brought the Gummi Ship closer for a landing.

When they exited the Gummi Ship, the area was strange. Weird creatures were roaming around. They were wearing all red with only their tan faces and black eyes showing.

"What are these things?" asked Sora, poking a sleeping one with a stick.

It woke up startled. It slapped Sora across the face and sped off.

Jr. and the others laughed.

They continued walking through the world when they came upon a large castle.

"Who could live here?" asked Jr.

Then the drawbridge came down. From the inside, monsters came swarming out, heartless along with them.

"Care full, everyone, they're heartless." Said Sora as his large Key appeared in his hands.

Link drew his Gilded Sword and Naruto made four Shadow Clones.

Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy drew his shield.

Many monsters were slammed under Amy's hammer. She swung it horizontally and many more heartless and monsters were sent flying. Jr. punched some monsters and jumped high into the air. He came crashing down with a **Spin Dash** and knocked many into the ground. Blaze scorched a few monsters when she was hit by some heartless.

"Blaze!" yelled Jr. as he ran to her.

Blaze then engulfed herself in flames and a large shockwave of fire was sent around a small portion of the area.

"Whoa." said Jr. in astonishment.

Blaze then stood up and continued the fight.

Jr. cleared a small area of enemies using his **Chaos Spear** and Naruto, with his Shadow Clones, beat down many more.

But no matter how many they defeated, there seemed to be no end to the waves of monsters and heartless.

Because of that, Sora, Naruto, Jr, and Link knew that they would need to "_step it up._"-Sonic

"Looks like we need more power, Model H." said Link as he brought out Model H, but then something quick swiped the Biometal from Link.

"What the!?" said Link as he noticed that the Biometal wasn't in his hand anymore.

"It seems that you have already linked up with the Biometal." said a round caped swordsman with a mask. Then he tossed it back at Link, hitting his head.

"Donald! Goofy!" yelled Sora as Donald and Goofy nodded, knowing what they had to do.

The three started glowing. Then Sora started floating in the air.

"MASTER FORM!" screamed Sora as he was then enveloped in a yellow bubble of light. When the bubble broke apart like glass, many monsters unlucky enough to get caught in the blast were killed instantly. When Sora was visible, he was wearing yellow clothing and was carrying two Keys, one black and one white.

Jr. and Naruto were about to absorb the Emerald's power when they saw Link get hit by Model H.

"Link!" yelled Jr. as he and Naruto came running to Link's side.

"You must always focus on the enemy in combat." Said the masked swordsman as he appeared in front of Jr. and Naruto and slashed away at them. He was about to slice them both in half when a loud voice was heard fro behind them.

"MEGA SYTEM ONLINE! OVERDRIVE MODE!" screamed Link as his body became enveloped in a dark green aura. Link was back in the Model H armor, but the armor was creating after images and a green aura surrounded Link.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy, that's what you said right?" said Link as he stared into the swordsman's eyes, "then why'd you turn your back on me?"

Link disappeared and slashed at the swordsman after he reappeared on top of him. The swordsman rolled to the side and his cape transformed into bat wings.

The two then flew up high.

"You shall prove to be a worthy opponent yet." said the swordsman as he flew at Link, spinning rapidly.

Link blocked the attack with his two swords. A lot of sparks were flying everywhere from the two attacks. After he finished attacking, he quickly flew backwards to prepare another strike. Link slashed his swords in the air, creating three purple crests flying at the swordsman. The swordsman was hit by them, bleeding from the sides. Then Link created a small tornado and it engulfed the knight.

Back on the ground, Sora was making quick work of the monsters. Jr. and the others merely watched from the sidelines.

"Wow." Was all the four said when Sora finished killing the last remaining heartless.

Link and the masked swordsman were still at it. Link, however, noticed the Overdrive's energy running low, he had to finish it.

His body began to glow intensely, and then his body released massive energy; this attack was the **Giga Crush**.

Both Link and the swordsman dropped hard on to the surface of the bridge.

"Link!" yelled Jr. as he and the others ran over to him.

The knight flew away to the top of the castle.

Link reverted back, but was unconscious.

"Man, everything happens to this guy." said Naruto, scratching his head.

Link awoke a few minutes later.

"Looks like that Overdrive unit takes a lot out of you." said Link, rubbing his head.

"Hey, Sora, looks like the revive worked." said Goofy, standing over Link while the others were huddled.

Link and Goofy walked over to the huddled group.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Amy to Sora.

"Well, it's safe to say that this world isn't from here. Someone must be pulling the strings, and I have a feeling he might be in there." said Sora, looking at the castle.

XXXXXX

Back at the Egg-Carrier.

"I can't believe we're being rescued by him." Said Knuckles as he and the others ran down the corridors, Metal and Emerl ahead of them.

"Quick, to the left!" said Emerl as he turned left at a fork in the passage.

When they made it to the end of the passage, they found the X-Jet, well, what used to be the X-Jet. It was covered in graffiti that said "KB Rulez" and its colors were mixed with red, yellow, green, and black.

"What did they do to you?" asked Tails as his face went blank, mouth dropped and tears running down his eyes.

Then voices were heard from around the hangar.

"Yo, Red, their tryin' to steal your ride."

"What, no way, dude, that'd be like, totally stupid."

"Why are we talkin' like this?"

"Grn iz Da Bst! He RoCkZoRz My BoXoRz!!11!"

"Ok, everyone shut up. They're gonna pay."

Then four colored turtles appeared from nowhere.

"Red!"

"Yellow!"

"GrN!"

Sigh "Black." "_How the hell did I end up like this?_"

"And we're,"

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA SQUI-"

Record scratch noise

"_What? What do you mean it's the wrong name? What's that? Oh."_

"Ok, let's try this again."

"WE ARE THE KOOPA BROS.!"

"Out of my way!" yelled Metal as he rammed through all of the Koop Bros. Sending them flying out of the Egg-Carrier.

Tails started the X-Jet and everyone climbed aboard.

The X-Jet's engines roared and left the Egg-Carrier.

Only Emerl and Metal stayed behind.

"We have to get rid of Eggman, or else your plan won't work." Said Emerl, his eyes glowing an eerie red.

"Yes, my puppet, soon my plan will be in working progress." said Metal. If he could smile, he would have an evil grin on his face.

"My, lord, Isaac has been disposed of. I was unable to acquire the Biometals, however." said Dark Samus, appearing from a dark portal.

"We shall worry about the Biometals later. For now, we must get rid of Eggman and Bowser." Said Metal, as he turned into a liquid state and vanished between cracks in the ground.

"I shall get rid of the other fools another time. For now, they will be useful for getting rid of the competition." said Metal as he appeared in the command room, Eggman quietly looking out the windows, attempting to shoot down the X-Jet.

"How did they escape!?" yelled Eggman.

Then he noticed Bokko's eyes turn blank. She was shaking, even though she was a robot, incapable of such traits.

When Eggman looked behind him…

Bowser could never get rid of the scream he heard at that moment.

XXXXXX


	10. Roxas

Chapter 10: Roxas

**Chapter 10: Roxas**

OMG! FINALLY! SORRY!! I was finally able to get rid of this cursed writers block just now!

Ok, something real quick I want to tell you guys.

If you want to get an idea of what Link sounds like when he talks, then just imagine him talking using his battle cry sounds. Like think of him saying "Now what?" with his "Hiyahh!" kind of voice.

The result should be him sounding similar to kid Trunks from Dragon Ball Z.

Also, the reason why I had Link use the Biometal is because I wanted Link to have the Fierce Deity mask but I thought that would make him seem too powerful, so I had him use Model Hx instead. That and because I was playing Megaman ZX while I made that chapter. XP

That is all.

XXXXXX

"Hey, quick question, Sora." Said Jr. as they were walking through the many chambers in the castle.

"Shoot." Said Sora, still walking.

"What's that key that you've been using?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the Keyblade. It has the power to free hearts and it's the only way to defeat heartless without using magic." Said Sora.

"Are there any other Keyblades?" asked Jr.

"Well, some, but they all have a chosen one, like me and Riku." said Sora as he then stopped and looked up.

"_I wonder…_" he thought.

"Hey, Sora, come down to Earth or you'll head will run out of oxygen." Joked Jr. as Sora remembered that they were here for another reason.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said as they continued walking.

They then started encountering stronger monsters the deeper they walked into the castle. Naruto got separated as they passed a hall of statues filled with the same design, a large robed covered penguin with a massive hammer.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" asked Link.

XXXXXX

"Ouch, that hurt." Said Naruto as he stood, rubbing his head.

He looked around the room and noticed that it was a square room and bars were at the left side.

"What!? No way, you gotta be kidding me!?" yelled Naruto, tears running down his face as he found out where he was, the dungeon.

"Oh, wait, they're not that hard to break." said Naruto as he punched the bars down.

He walked out of the small prison and looked for the door that lead outside. He walked through a pearl white room where EVERYTHING was white except for some strange drawings on the wall.

"Can I help you?" asked a girl who appeared from nowhere.

"Wah! Oh, um, can you help me find my way out?" he asked.

"Why, we havn't seen each other so long." Said the girl as she leaned closer to Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" said Naruto.

"What! You're so mean! Yopu don't even remember me!?" cried the girl with white yellow hair.

"Hey, don't cry. It's just that-" Naruto was then cut off because he was getting a vision.

He was walking with the girl in Konoha. They were eating ramen. They were sparring. They were having fun.

"You," said Naruto.

The girl gave a quick grin and went back to her crying pose.

"You were my best frie-" then Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

"AAHHH!!" he screamed.

Then pictures of a familiar and unfamiliar person came rushing back into his head. He was with a boy with black hair and serious eyes. He was his rival. They fought to the end, the two. They were to see who was the better one. Naruto lost.

"What! How is he able to get rid of those planted memories!" yelled the girl as she disappeared from the room.

When the pain stopped and Naruto stopped screaming, he remembered that he was in the castle.

"Hey, where'd that girl go?" he asked.

He shook it off and walked through a door and ended up coming out of the door ahead of the others.

"Where've _you_ been?" asked Jr. with a "now what" look on his face.

"I was in a dungeon and I walked into this really white room and then I found you guys." He said.

They all didn't really pay much attention but they continued walking through the castle.

They caught up with more monsters, however.

This time, though, the monsters weren't the ones that they encountered before. They were floating creatures that were see through, showing their four brains, with a spine chilling "_Scree_".

"What are those things?" asked Jr, slowly walking up to one.

It yelled "_Scree!_" and it stuck itself on Jr's face.

Jr. was running frantically around the room trying to get it off. He felt as if his soul was getting separated from his body. He was able to get it off by using **Chaos Spear** on his head; he was untouched by the blast. The creature lay on the ground, barely alive, but dying. Then more of them began appearing and charged at the group.

"Huff…Huff…you guys……what ever you do…..don't let them get on you!" gasped Jr. as he ran back to the group.

Sora fired lightning from his Keyblade and it struck many of the creatures. But they still came after the group.

"No way!" yelled Sora as they all ran in the opposite direction.

"Uh, what about this." He yelled as he fired an ice ball at one of the creatures. It cringed in pain and stayed frozen in midair.

"Sora, keep firing the ice! It looks like it works!" yelled Jr. still running from the creatures.

"Um, ok." Said Sora as he turned around and, to everyone's surprise, it worked! The ice did its job on a group of the creatures.

The group continued running, escaping the creatures which no matter how many Sora freezes, they keep coming and increase in numbers.

As the group continued to run, the encountered a new problem,

A dead end.

"Not now!" Jr. yelled, "Sora, hold them back!"

But Sora wasn't listening.

He was staring blankly at the air, oblivious to the approaching threats.

Then Sora was back in the place where he first acquired the keyblade. A cloaked figure was standing in front of him, starring at him through the darkness of his hood.

The cloaked figure then drew two keyblades and charged at Sora.

The keyblades clashed and sparks flew!

The cloaked man lunged at Sora with his two keyblades, but Sora countered it and slashed at the man, tearing away pieces of his cloak.

He then slashed at Sora again and again, but Sora blocked each hit, making more sparks fly. The man then jumped high into the air, but Sora sent his keyblade flying at him. The man blocked it, but Sora's reappeared behind him, in hands was the keyblade!

He sent a strike to his face, but dodged the attack. Sora landed but the man was already charging at him when he stood up. Sora could only black the attacks while the man was pounding at his keyblade with both of his.

Then Sora's left leg gave in to stress and collapsed, knocking the keyblade from his hands. The keyblade laned behind him and rna after it, but the man stabbed his keyblade through it's handle, making Sora unable to grab it. But Sora reached out at it and it reappeared in his hands again! The man was shocked and Sora gave a final slash at his face.

The man dropped his keyblades and walked forward a little when he stumbled and his hood fell off.

"You make a good other." Said a young boy who looked like Sora.

"What?" said Sora as he was engulfed in a bright light and was back in the chamber.

"SORA!" yelled Jr as the he was finishing killing the last metroid with a dark blast.

"What the hell was that! You just spaced out and stood there while we killed off the army of soul stealers!?" yelled Jr.

"Sorry." Said Sora, the words of the boy echoing in his head, _"you make a good other…"_

They then walked into a small stair well and were then met with a large door. Sora unlocked it with the keyblade and the door opened.

"What!? How did you open the door!?" shrieked Dedede as he hid behind the throne.

"We're here to stop you!" yelled Link as he ran up to Dedede, sword in hand.

Dedede was huddled in a ball, awaiting his doom, when a cloaked man deflected the attack.

"Pathetic." He said as he pulled out two blaster like weapons and began firing at Link.

Link put his shield up, but most attacks went around it and hit him in the back.

"Link!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to the man, the rest following close behind.

"This is gonna be fun." laughed the man.


End file.
